Finales felices
by MoniBolis
Summary: Chase cree que Cuddy se comporta de manera extraña con él. CHAMERON


Todo empezó un lunes por la mañana. Robert Chase se había recortado el cabello el fin de semana. Sabía que en el hospital House y ciertas personas se burlarían de su nuevo estilo.

Respiró hondo y entró al hospital. Un par de enfermeras le sonrieron. Unos compañeros de cirugía le saludaron. Todo bien.

Llegó a los elevadores.

- Dr. Chase –

Chase reconoció la voz de su jefa Lisa Cuddy.

- Dra. Cuddy – se volteo para saludar a la decana – Buenos días –

Desde el asunto con Dibala, Chase se sentía un poco paranoico alrededor de Cuddy.

- Buenos días. Te ves muy bien con tu nuevo corte. –

- Gracias – dijo con timidez el australiano – Me siento un poco raro –

- Tonterías, eres muy guapo. El corte te favorece –

Chase se sintió aún más nervioso –Yo… -

-Bueno, nos vemos. Con permiso – Cuddy se retiro

- Si –

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Chase olvido el asunto. Hasta la semana siguiente en la clínica

- ¡Dr. Chase! – Cuddy habló desde la puerta de su oficina. Chase la miro desde la estación de enfermeras. – Necesito hablar contigo – le indicó la doctora.

Chase entró a la oficina y se quedo parado enfrente del escritorio. Cuddy lo miró notando su nerviosismo.

- No es nada malo – Cuddy sacó un sobre de su cajón. – Es tu cheque, ese…arreglo de la semana pasada con lo de Foreman. Decidí dejarte tu salario completo –

Chase abrió el sobre y leyó la cifra del cheque. – ¿Por qué? Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que nos quitaría de nuestra para complementar el aumento de Eric…-

- Chase llevas trabajando 6 años para este hospital, no te mereces ese salario – Cuddy lo interrumpió. – Ahora deja de ser cauteloso, acepta el dinero y vete…Y no le digas a los demás – le advirtió

- Está bien –

Chase se retiró.

* * *

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Chase se acercó a Foreman en la cafetería.

- Claro, siéntate – Foreman le indicó el asiento enfrente de él.

- Recuerdas el asunto del salario…-

- Si, trataron de timarme. No funcionó –

- Como sea…Cuddy me reintegró mi salario, completo –

- ¿Solo a ti?-

- Solo a mí, ni a Remy ni a Taub –

Foreman se extraño al oir a Chase decir el nombre de Trece. – Bueno…es algo positivo, te quiere ayudar –

- ¿Pero por qué? –

- Quizá Cuddy es una buena persona – le dijo el neurólogo

- No es solo eso…Ella ha sido amable conmigo, demasiado… amable – Chase miro alrededor para checar si alguien los observaba

- ¿Amable? –

- Si, primero creí que era por le divorcio, como todos; queriendo hacerme sentir mejor pero…no sé –

- ¿Qué más podría ser? –

- Lo de Dibala –

Foreman se cruzo de brazos y se reclino en su asiento – Si fuera eso, Cuddy ya te hubiera corrido o llamado a la policía. Además ¿de que le sirve darte tu sueldo completo? –

- Foreman, ambos sabemos que Cuddy estuvo en esa presentación, ella sospecha, puedo sentirlo. Y tal vez me da todo mi salario para ayudarme una vez que me despida. O ella me protege…Cuddy ha protegido a House y Wilson antes –

- No creo que estés en la categoría de House y Wilson – Foreman se mantuvo serio – ¿Qué más te dijo? –

- Me sonríe en los pasillos, me dijo que me veía apuesto con mi nuevo corte de cabello –

- Ese día…- Trece dijo de tras de él – El día en que te cortaste el pelo, fue una tragedia nacional – con ella venía Taub.

- Es cierto – Taub continuo la broma – Dónde estuviste cuando mataron a JFK, dónde estuviste cuando el ataque a las torres gemelas, dónde estuviste cuando Chase perdió sus ricitos de oro –

- Conversación privada – declaró Chase, pero Trece y Taub se sentaron con ellos.

- Chase cree que Cuddy tiene algo con él –Foreman dijo, para el pesar de Chase

- ¿Cómo que? – pregunto la doctora

- Ella…me trata diferente, es todo – Chase trato de explicar sin revelar lo de su salario

- Yo la he visto normal contigo –

- No, ella solo lo hace cuando estamos solos – aclaró el australiano.

- ¿No estará coqueteando contigo? – le dijo Trece

- Es ridículo. Ella tiene pareja – contestó de inmediato Chase – El investigador privado…-

- No dije que ella quiera tener tus bebés Chase, puede que Cuddy solo coqueteé contigo por diversión –

- No lo creo –

Sus buscapersonas sonaron. – A seguir trabajando – dijo Foreman.

* * *

- Chase – Cuddy se topó con el doctor en el pasillo.

- Hola – dijo Chase

- ¿Cómo esta el paciente? –

- Tenemos algunas teorías, ya descartamos Lupus –

- Nunca es Lupus – Cuddy se rió.

- Si, nunca es lupus – Chase sonrió, pero no confiaba.

- Dime Chase… ¿Todavía vives donde mismo?- Cuddy se cruzó de brazos.

-Si –

- ¿es tuyo? Digo, si no te molesta decirme –

- Si…me refiero a que si es mío. No a que me moleste la pregunta…Cuando Cameron se fue; el apartamento se quedó a mi nombre –

- Bueno… – Cuddy colocó su mano en el hombro de Chase – Tener casa propia es algo beneficioso para tu futuro ¿Piensas sobre tu futuro Chase?–

Chase tragó saliva – Yo…yo…no en este momento –

- Deberías – Cuddy le apretó el hombro y se fue.

* * *

-Me quiere de su informante – Chase le dijo en voz baja a Foreman.

- ¿De que hablas? –

- Cuddy me quiere de su informante. Quiere que delate a House –

- Estás paranoico – le dijo su amigo

- Pero ella… - Chase vio a House entrar en el cuarto y dejo de hablar.

House pasó de largo y se sentó en su escritorio

-Solo olvídalo Chase – le dijo Foreman antes de irse.

- ¡Steve Irwin! – House le gritó a Chase

El rubio doctor tomo un respiro antes de entrar a lidiar con House.

- ¿Qué?-

- Cuddy no te quiere de su soplón –

Chase junto las cejas. - ¿Cómo sabes? –

- Cuddy ya tiene a Foreman para decirle lo que hago, si eso no sirve Trece y Taub va con ella en el momento que alguna pequeñez sale mal. Y si de verdad hago algo loco…Wilson corre con mami – House levantó las cejas

- Entonces no debería preocuparme –

- No. Deberías preocuparte. Porque no sé que trae Cuddy entre manos, aunque si sé lo que tiene entre sus…-

-Ahórrate tu chiste – Chase se fue de la oficina.

* * *

Pasaron dos días antes de que Chase se encontrara a Cuddy. Había tratado de evitarla, pero siendo decana de medicina, Cuddy andaba por todo el hospital.

- Camina conmigo – Cuddy lo intercepto en un pasillo en el primer piso.

- ¿Qué? –

- Dije: camina conmigo. Vamos a mi oficina –

Chase paso saliva. _Debería confesar._ Pensó el doctor.

- Cuddy – Chase se detuvo justo antes de entrar a la oficina. – Si esto es por el caso Dibala, debería decir que…-

- Cállate Chase – Cuddy lo interrumpió. Ella tenía la mano en la manija. – No quiero oírlo, porque si lo oigo tendré que reportarlo a las autoridades –

- ¿Reportarlo? ¿Sabes lo que pasó?-

- Saber ¿qué? Tú no has dicho nada y yo no escuche nada. Esto no es sobre mí –

- ¿De que se trata entonces? –

- Adelante Chase – Cuddy abrió la puerta. El doctor entro.

- Hola Robert –

- Allison…- Chase se sorprendió –…regresaste –

- Tienen todo el tempo que quieran – Cuddy cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos.

* * *

Chase no podía hablar, tenía la boca seca y a decir verdad no sabía que decir. Cameron se mantuvo sentada en el sillón de la oficina. Llevaba puesta una blusa amarilla y unos pantalones oscuros casuales.

- Te cortaste el pelo…te ves bien –

Chase apretó la mandíbula.

- Ire al grano – Cameron se levantó – Estoy embarazada –

Chase se sorprendió, pero por fin pudo hablar – ¿Es mío? –

- ¿de verdad vas a preguntarme eso? –

- Tenías el esperma de tu esposo…-

- Es tuyo Chase. Lo supe cuando llegue a Chicago. Cuando empecé en mi nuevo trabajo hubo un pequeño problema con el seguro médico. Llamaron aquí…Cuddy se enteró –

- ¿Fue Cuddy quien te convenció de venir? –

- Si…Primero no sabía que hacer. Si llamarte o no –

- ¿Pensabas tener un hijo mío y no decirme? –

- Si, la posibilidad cruzo mi mente. Pero no sería justo para ninguno de nosotros – la voz de Cameron se quebró – Así que vine a decírtelo de frente –

- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Regresarás a Chicago? – Chase preguntó

- No, eso no es el plan –

- ¡Vaya! Tienes un plan – Chase se enojo – ¿Lo compartirás conmigo? –

- Chase, me quedaré en Princeton. De esa manera puedes participar en la vida del niño –

Chase camino por la oficina. - ¿Participar? –

- No hagas esto más difícil, Chase –

- Tu vienes aquí a decirme que todo lo que quieres de mi es que "participe". Que estarás viviendo en la misma ciudad con mi hijo y solo debo participar –

Cameron miro al piso – Es todo lo que puede haber entre nosotros –

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por lo que hice? – Chase se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros. – Todavía te amo, todas las promesas que hice el día de nuestra boda aun las mantengo, te extraño, quiero estar contigo –

Cameron rompió en llanto.

- Cameron ¿no podemos olvidar el pasado? ¿Ser felices?–

- Yo…no lo creo Chase. Te extraño también, pero…No puedo simplemente regresar a vivir contigo.-

- Está bien - Chase la abrazó, pero Cameron no puso sus brazos alrededor de él. Igual que Chase no la abrazó el día que ella se fue.

- Aquí esta mi dirección – Cameron le dio un papel. – Hablemos con más calma –

-Bien –

Cameron se fue.

* * *

- ¿Cómo te fue? Vi a Cameron salir – Cuddy entro a la oficina

- Seré papá –

- Lo sé –

- ¿Podemos mantener esto entre nosotros?-

- Claro, Chase – Cuddy colocó su mano en el hombro del doctor.

- Supongo que no existen los finales felices – dijo Chase

**Fin**

* * *

¿Muy deprimente?

Las reviews (amenazas, quejas, notas de errores y demás aclaraciones.) son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
